Star Clan SYOC
by Rainbows-and-Rainclouds
Summary: Read inside for more information :) Join Hearkit in Star Clan as either a canon character or an OC. I hope you guys will enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Hi," a small white kitten with one blue eye and one green eye called to the newcomers. "You, yes, you, I'm talking to you guys! I'm Heartkit, and welcome to Star Clan. I'll help you get started as a new member," she meowed.

Heartkit padded over to the river and sat beside it. "I've been here awhile," she told the group of five cats. "So even if you're a warrior, I might still be older," the kit added with an amused mrrow. "Why don't we start by telling our stories? I'll go first."

She looked into the trees bordering the river, as her tail came to rest over her paws as she sat. "I was a part of Sky Clan," Heartkit told them. "My mother was a passing queen, who couldn't care for a kit on her own. She left me with Leafstar, and all was good. She was a good substitute mother, and Billystorm was a good father to me, even though they had kits of their own. They always treated me just like the others."

Heartkit let out a small mewl of sadness. "But then I got sick. It began as white cough, and progressed to green cough quickly. Our medicine cat, Echosong, didn't have the proper herbs to cure me. I ended up dying from it, but it wasn't her fault. Our herbs, especially cat mint, had disappeared from the months of no water in Greenleaf."

She bounced slightly where she sat and wiggled her tail. "It's not so bad here, though. I really enjoy it. My mother was here to greet me and tell me her story when I arrived." Heartkit paused for a moment as it hit her. "If I'm greeting you, does that mean none of your kin are here? Or does that just mean that I'm kin of yours?"

The tiny kit made an amused purr and twitched her tail. "I suppose I'll find out soon enough, won't I?"

* * *

Hey! Welcome to my Warriors SYOC :)

I'm accepting five or more (maximum of ten) cats for this story. Basically, after they have all told their stories, they will be taught about Star Clan, watch over their kin, and have adventures. I think this will be a lot of fun for me, and for the people who submit characters!

Review or PM with your character :)


	2. Chapter 2

Heartkit watched as a small black tabby stepped forward shyly. "My name is Nightkit, and I'm from Shadow Clan." she said softly.

"I'm Grayfeather, of Wind Clan," the warrior told the group calmly, folding her tail over her paws.

"I'm L-littlepaw," an apprentice whispered, ducking his head shyly. "Shadow Clan."

"Icebolt," a beautiful she-cat stated, her mismatched eyes somewhat wary. "Thunder."

An exotic looking apprentice stepped closer to the group. "Silverpaw," she said happily. "Sky."

"Leafkit," a tiny brown tabby told them solemnly. "Where's Mosskit?"

"Who's Mosskit?" snapped a brown and white tom, the warrior lashing his tail in impatience. "What clan are you?"

Heartkit opened her mouth to chide him, but Leafkit's trembling voice beat her to it. "Thunder Clan," he told the warrior sadly. "I was with my sister, but then suddenly I was in this forest. How did I get here? Where's my sister?" the little tom asked.

Goldpeaches from River Clan padded forward, gently nudging the kit away from the cat, who had stated his name as Thistletail. "You left her for Star Clan, little one," the former kitty-pet mewed softly. "Your sister is still with Thunder Clan." She whisked him away from the others, bending her head to comfort him.

"Heartkit!" the last voice called, but this one was familiar. "Remember me?"

"Owlwing?" she asked, looking around. Where are-"

The brown she-cat jumped from a tree branch, landing squarely on the kit and successfully knocking her over. Owlwing mewed in amusment and gave Heartkit a friendly look. "Don't you remember your older sister?"

Heartkit purred and rubbed up against the young warrior. "Of course!" Although Owlwing wasn't her littermate, they did share the same mother.

"Well, this is all very good," interrupted Thistletail. "But I don't really care about your little reunion." He glared at the two cats openly, lashing his tail.

"Be nice," Grayfeather told him quietly. "You have no authority here."

Heartkit glanced up, and nodded to the she cat. "You have to be patient," the kit told Thistletail sharply, even with her young voice. "Anyone would think you would be more understanding, as a senior warrior."

He gave no response, but lashed his tail once more before sitting down on his haunches.

The small tabby she cat stepped forward hesitantly. "Heartkit?" Nightkit mewed uncertainly.

"Yes?" the kit answered, cocking her head to one side. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Nightkit replied quickly. "I just… have a question. Are there rats in Star Clan?"

Heartkit looked at the black kit with a sympathetic expression. "In Star Clan," she started, thinking hard about her response. "We are very safe. There are no enemies inside our borders, prey is plentiful, and sickness is rare. No need to be afraid!" she mewed, even knowing that it wasn't the whole truth. "If you stay within the territory, you'll never have to encounter one ever again."

Silverpaw looked up. "Are you sure?" the exotic apprentice asked uncertainly. "I didn't know it would be like this."

Nightkit, meanwhile, was sighing in relief. "If I don't see another rat as long as I live, I'm good."

Owlwing looked over at the two younger cats. "Technically, we're not living," she purred. "We're not dying, either. It's something else entirely."

Littlepaw looked up from where he had been studying the clearing's floor intently. "Is it really that amazing here?" he asked timidly.

Icebolt looked at him in a somewhat motherly way, and purred. "I sure hope so!"

It was only then that Heartkit realized that the cats were grouped roughly by clan, regardless of whether the cats knew each other well. "Clans don't matter now," she explained quietly. "We're all Star Clan now, and we're here together, forever."

Padding over to a stump, Heartkit jumped on to it. "Starting tomorrow," she mewed, "We're going to start something new."

Goldenpeaches and Leafkit rejoined the group. "And what is that?" the golden she cat asked curiously.

"You're going to come to terms with your past and find your remaining kin. Only then will you truly be a member of Star Clan~"

* * *

I'm sorry for the long absence and short update! Here are the first appearances of the nine OC's which are main characters in this story. I will still be accepting submissions for minor appearance characters, so I'd love it if you could keep reviewing and PMing with ideas!

I will be trying to update weekly, or at least every two weeks. Thank you, everyone!

Love,

Mai


End file.
